Ripples In The Universe
by Supreme Ky
Summary: One shots, some of which are longer than others. A lot of Andy Bashing in many of them, otherwise good, wholesome, family entertainment at the expense of one man. Don't read if you like Andy.
1. Chapter 1

SK: Thanks to (I'll never understand what the hell the problem is) the fonts were messed up as well as the spacing. Especially so for "In For A Penny". So in order of appearance: 

William the Bloody, aka Spike

Angelus aka Angel

Obi Wan Kenobi

Morpheus

Enjoy!

* * *

There they were… the first, last, and only line of defense against the scum of the world, the Orochi. 

Suddenly a giant sneeze envelops Iori, and he quickly rubbed his finger across his nose furiously.

"Bless you." Kyo whispered.

"Thanks…"

To be exact, they were Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, and the strongest of the King of Fighters… standing assembled under one common cause, to rid the world of Orochi Andy. The scourge of the world he was, he had taken over the most powerful of the Orochi, taking their power as his own, and becoming the most powerful entity on the planet.

Rugal, Orochi, Chris, Shermie, Yashiro, Yamazaki, Leona, Vice, Mature, and Goenitz all had fallen in battle against the wayward Bogard, their power added to his own. Only through Iori's cunning, and Kyo's timely save, was Iori spared the same fate. The power had long since driven him mad, and now only a select few are able to stand against him.

In the final hours of the world fighters in each and every nation came to stand together, many of them sure that this would be the last time they would, and glad that they would die by the sides of comrades.

But as they threw their bodies against the power that is Orochi Andy, they were batted and swatted away like insignificant flies. The Kusanagi and Yagami Alliance still held strong. Many were beaten but the only ones that still stood were Kyo, Iori, Saisyu, Daimon, Benimaru, and Shingo of the Alliance while South-Town's finest stood steadfast beside them.

Terry, the brother of Andy, refused to let his brother destroy the world for his own maniacal purposes. Standing by him were his friends Mai Shiranui, Joe Higashi, as well as his soon-to-be wife Mary and his protégé Rock Howard. Strangely enough they were joined by Billy Kane and Geese Howard himself.

Together they were the world's last hope…

"Hold the line!" Kyo shouted.

Terry screamed as he rushed forward, unleashing his Buster Wolf. Joe quickly jumped into the air and released his Hurricane Upper special, aiming it like a projectile at his former friend.

Iori let loose his Goblet of Eight Elixirs, the giant purple lightning bolt flashing across the ground, ripping loose the sediment of the ground. Kyo charged up his max Serpent Wave alongside Saisyu while Daimon rushed beside Benimaru whom was already charging up a Lightning Ken DM while Shingo led the trio, ready to unleash a Burning Shingo.

Geese smirked at Rock, whom he glared back stonily. A small grin spread tugged at the corner of his mouth. It was ironic that they would fight along side together after so many years of separation and bitterness, that now father and son would fight together for the same cause for the first and probably last time. Rock nodded to the elder Howard, the two of them rushing towards Andy. Both of them agreed silently that they would have to unleash their most powerful attacks at once. Geese would rush in and perform his Deadly Rave attack at point blank, but only once Rock would stall Orochi Andy with a his Raging Storm attack.

Billy Kane desperately followed the father and son duo, unable to keep up. Sighing he decided to take to the air and use his Mighty Whirlwind Attack over and over hoping to hit Andy over the head and knock the little wanker out of it.

Mary looked to Mai and hugged her once. "I really should have worked on a projectile like you said back in '94." She said with a smile. "In any case, I'm going in. Cover me okay?"

Mai nodded nervously. Just as she was about to launch her Super Deadly Ninja Bees attack, with a wave of his hand, everyone was blown backwards, their specials snuffed out within seconds. Mai had a moment to gape before being knocked back by the force of Mary's body against hers.

"Fools! You can not stop a god! I have surpassed all fighters! I am the God Of Fighters!" Andy declared to the entire world; his hands spread out in wonder of himself. "And now, you shall see your champions fall before you!

Mai shook herself from a dizzied state, just in time to see snake heads made of purple fire shoot out from Andy's body, a total of eight, before they each lunged at a target…

Kyo and Iori were slammed into the ground, a snake head piercing each of their shoulders to the ground…

Rock and Geese each received one through the heart…

Terry and Mary were pierced through the abdomen, their cries muffled by blood…

Mai's eyes widened when the last remaining two were aimed at her. She didn't have a moment to lose as she jumped into the air to avoid the hit but it was too late as one of them snapped her ankle in two. She cried out in agony as she fell to the floor. She could feel the blood begin to pour from the bite, the snake head still attached to her.

Andy laughed mockingly. "Is this the best you have to offer? I guess this is good bye then!"

The last snake head moved just above Mai, ready to strike at her jugular. Mai looked around to her friends and family and bid them farewell.

**Aw bollocks! That's enough! **

_What the?_ Mai thought to herself. A somewhat rude British voice suddenly invaded her thoughts. **Take the gloves!**

A pair of black gloves suddenly dropped into her lap. It was an exact duplicate of Kyo's gloves except one held the symbol of the crescent moon emblazoned in silver while the other had the symbol of the sun on it, emblazoned in gold. Mai looked up at Andy and everything seemed to go on in slow motion. And then another voice came in.

Mai, put on the gloves quick! The voice was urgent but kinder sounding, not as rude as the British one. It even had a bit of an Irish lilt to it. C'mon lass! This is your last shot!

She quickly put them on and hoped for the best. Suddenly a wise voice replaced the last two…

**Use the gloves, Mai… Use the gloves…**

"Easier said than done, Mister I'm-So-Mysterious!" Mai cried out. She held out her hands and hoped that this wasn't the end for her…

Suddenly time flowed normally. Just as the final blow came, Mai disappeared from Andy's clutches. Mai then reappeared in front of Andy, dressed in dark blue kunoichi attire, her red and white robes entwining with two large bells attached to it. The only thing that made her stand apart from a kunoichi was the gloves she wore.

She brought her hand up to her face, her eyes widening in shock. "Whoa!" she said.

**Mai… You are… The One…** A more solemn voice continued.

**Yeah! Beat that bloody wanker at his own game, tear his heart out, rip his—**

I think that's enough William…

**Don't bloody call me William!**

**Now that is quite enough you two! Mai, use the gloves! And remember, may the gloves protect you!**

And then all was silent…

Mai blinked rapidly. "What the hell is going on?" she yelled at the sky. Orochi Andy, perhaps just as confused as Mai only shrugged.

"You've always had a strange taste in the people you hang out with." Andy replied.

"Shut up! I just want to know what's going on!"

And just like that Mai's eyes glazed over. A wealth of knowledge had just been downloaded into her brain at 6,000,000,000,000 GB per second. In actuality, she finally knew what the gloves were for in 1.9 seconds, but the rest were just ideas on how to fully utilize the gloves.

Mai smiled wickedly as she looked at Andy, her glare becoming impossibly evil. She threw her hand out in a palm strike, shouting out at the same time. The force that came from the glove propelled Andy to the ground.

"Take that! And that! And that!" Andy bounced against the ground like a rag doll, his body slamming into the earth at an estimated 700 miles per hour with only a nanosecond in between each slam. After the tenth time, Andy raised his bloodied head and looked at her in anger.

"What the hell! Where did you…? How!" he screamed out.

Mai laughed evilly for the first time in her life, and also for the first time she finally understood the mechanics and the necessity of the evil laughter. "Ohuohuohuohuohuohuohuo! These are the Infinity Matrix Wonder Gloves Deluxe 3000! In other words, I can do just about anything!"

Andy's eyes widened at her words. "No! Impossible!"

Mai smirked as she accessed the necessary information in her brain. She knew that Andy was now an immortal god now, with all those Orochi powers combined with his own, he was a true god. However she had more than enough ideas on how to combat this evil!

She gripped her fists tightly and screamed out as she felt her ki expand all over her body. She could feel her body tighten, increase in mass, her power flowing out of her body and covering her, the burning sensation fueling her rage… and suddenly…

The birth of The Legendary Super Saiyan overtook Andy as he was blown away. Mai stood in a red spandex suit, wearing white gloves and boots with gold tips along with matching armor. Her hair was suddenly flying all around her, or to be more appropriate they defied the gravity around her as they stuck in place.

And then her hair began to grow, and when it finally grew past her legs, Mai exhaled as she achieved level three of the transformation. Forcing the power of the gloves to obey her command, her hair grew shorter. She had become even more powerful since she had healed (thanks to the gloves) and taking the Kame fighting stance, she waved him over. "Let's dance!"

----------

"But I don't wanna!" Mai held onto the gloves with dear life, while her ankles were attached to a street lamp. She was floating into the air, and in her hands were the Infinity Matrix Wonder Gloves Deluxe 3000, and surrounding her was a circle of white light, trying to pull the gloves back into the heavens where it belonged.

**Be reasonable! We couldn't watch you get butchered so we stole these gloves from God! He'll be right pissed when he finds out they were in the hands of mortals!**

Mai cried as she realized the situation but she didn't want to give them up so easily just yet! "But, but!"

Now Mai… The Irish accent next. Be a good girl and give the gloves back! You've already defeated Andy!

Mai, there is no spoon… Take the blue pill and—

**Oh, for Heaven's sake!** The wise voice snapped its proverbial fingers and the gloves disappeared. **You stopped the destruction of the universe with these gloves, and your rightful reward is in your apartment! May the Power and the Force Be and Protect you all at once.**

And just like that Mai fell back to the earth. As she dejectedly walked back to her apartment she wearily opening the door. It had been a month since Andy had been hospitalized in a coma, and the world having been destroyed in their epic battle, and brought back again by the Infinity Matrix Wonder Gloves Deluxe 3000, and it was now that Mai had started to feel the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Well, at least I healed everyone before I gave them back." Mai said with a shrug. Opening her apartment door, she flipped on the light switch.

"SURPRISE!"

Kyo, Iori, Shingo, Benimaru (with his hair down and tied back), Rock, and Terry jumped out from behind the couch. The six of them were bare-chested, wearing black jeans, cuff links, and bunny girl-err—boy ears on their heads. Immediately they took her in and began to pamper her in every possible way. Soon Mai was stripped down to her bra and panties, placed on the couch, Benimaru and Shingo fanning her while Rock and Terry rubbed her feet. Kyo and Iori were both laying down, one on each side, making sure her head was rested well between their well developed chests while simultaneously feeding her grapes, taking turns.

Mai beamed happily as Iori popped a grape into her mouth. "Well, I guess being the savior of the world does have its rewards!"

The six men nodded happily and enthusiastically agreed with her as they continued their treatment. And no, there is no word from the powers that be when they will go back to normal. Yuki, Iori's girlfriend, Mary, B. Jenet, Whip, and Shingo's girlfriend are still searching clues on their whereabouts. As for Rugal, Orochi, Chris, Shermie, Yashiro, Yamazaki, Leona, Vice, Mature, and Goenitz, they all eventually recovered and regained their abilities, and are at the moment wreaking havoc because of several misplaced heroes.

* * *

SK: Pointless fun at Andy Bogard's expense, but not so much pointless. It was fun right?Right? 

crickets chip, tumbleweeds dance, Scott Baio plows some random chick

Partially inspired by sleepless nights, sugar highs, pop culture references(Buffy/Matrix/Star Wars to be exact) and V-Unit once again. Hoped you enjoy, and once again, thank you for reading, and be sure to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy forced himself to quiet his breathing. He could sense her nearby. Actually he knew she was there, but he couldn't pinpoint the mysterious young woman, but he knew she was just waiting for him to slip up. He quickly and quietly charged up for his HSDM, gritting his teeth all the while. Waiting in the shadows was all he could do but he wouldn't die this day!

Suddenly he could feel something wrap around his neck, two slender hands, barely able to wrap fully around his neck, gripped his jugular. He felt himself being lifted up. A young woman with dark brown hair, clad in a form-fitting spandex suit of crimson, acentuated by the white gloves, boots, and body armor all of which sported a gold finishing.. She smiled ferally as she slowly stepped out from inside the abandoned warehouse, Andy in tow.

"NOOOOO!" Andy shouted as he was thrown into the air without so much as another word. She quickly cut the distance between them and reached the air just above him. In several swift motions, she drew her sword, and slashed him into over a dozen large chunks of Andy Bogard.

"HYYYAAH!" Taking a hand and placing it just underneath her forearm, a large energy beam turned his bloody carcass into dust. Hovering in the air for several moments… she finally sheathed her sword and flew towards the sunset. The earth was finally free from the evil clutches of Android Andy…

* * *

Kyo gritted his teeth. He could feel the injuries this cad had visited upon his noble body! His musketeer shirt was ruined, and the organization charged an arm and a leg to replace them! He parried the scoundrel's thrust of his rapier, his mid length hair swaying at the sudden movement.

Andrew laughed cruelly as he pulled at his long, thin mustache. "You fool! You thought you could challenge the King of France? I am Andy XIV! I am unstoppable!"

Without another word he pulled a gun from underneath his cloak and shot Kyo through the leg. He screamed in pain as he fell to the floor but he held his breath as he felt the blade of his sworn nemesis placed upon his knightly neck.

Andy XIV leered at his fallen former friend, basking in the glory that he will die this day! "I shall take your land! Tax your people! Rape your livestock, tax your kids and eat their vegetables… mostly because I'm hungry! And then tax you once more for the hell of it!"

Kyo's hand went to his heart, gasping at the dastardly villain. "If I shall fall, another shall take my place! All for one and one for all!"

Andy laughed and prepared to run him through when suddenly, a masked musketeer swung down from a chandelier, slashing away at Andy. When the masked adventurer passed him by, his pants fell to the ground, and on his arm, was the letters CS…

Andy XIV gasped as he faced the new, masked face while trying to pull his pants up. "(Gasp!) It's… The Crimson Shiranui!"

The Crimson Shiranui laughed deeply, throwing her head back. She suddenly stopped and faced him with a deadly glare. Ripping her mask off, it was none other than the daughter of Mai Shiranui, the wealthy Countess!

"(Gasp!)"

"That's right! You killed my mother, and I swore my revenge! I swore to the heavens and the angels about: you **will** pay!"

Andy XIV only laughed as he realized that it was just a petty girl that threatened him! She may have the superior sword play but he held a gun! The one thing that could defeat a sword! He grabbed Kyo and threw her to The Crimson Shiranui. "You stand together as musketeers, then you shall die as such!"

The Crimson Shiranui caught the injured Kyo and threw her head back and laughed at the threat. She stopped suddenly and untied the rope to a chandelier, the weight of it pulling both her and Kyo up into the air. Andy XIV aimed slowly at them when he noticed that in her hand was another line. His eyes trailed to where the rope was connected to when his eyes came in direct contact with one of his own castle cannons!

He gasped one last time as the sound and smell of gunpowder exploded in the room.

The land celebrated the death of the faux monarch, and through the intervention of Musketeers the one true monarch, King Howard was brought back from exile, and ruled the peasants and the rich equally, with a cast iron fist.

But at least no one starved to death any more, and the quality of life was much higher than it used to be. A lot more was done with the roads and hospitals but the schools remained the same, but two out of three isn't that shabby when it comes to political offices nowadays.

* * *

A/N: A lot of Andy bashing… I don't really give a rat's ass, it's biased but hey, everyone's got their opinion on Andy. As some of you may know I somewhat liked the guy. He was cool. I woulda drank to him and his future successes. But as the years went by after my first KoF fic, I noticed some discrepancies with his character and well now here we are…

I don't take this too seriously since it's all just skits and whatnot… This is all just for fun. I hope I got at least a chuckle out of those that have taken the time to read this and maybe a review as well.


End file.
